The Child
by Empress Riho
Summary: Rating for death and stuff......I am really bad at summaries.....This is about Red's "children" I wrote this like 2 years ago....so if it is bad oh well...it was my 1st Final Fantasy fic
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I don't own Vincent,Aeris, or Red XIII. I made my own characters for Matsuri,Felanna,Brianna,Kikyo,Ashu,Raya,Ayame,and several others and gave them names from different animes so I sorta own those. All in all Just don't sue me cuz I am a poor highschool student with no cash. ^_^

On with the story.....................

**The Child**

This takes place about 50 years after Final Fantasy 7 ends. Vincent and Red are the only "living" AVALANCHE members remaining, but then again...........never mind *shuts mouth*

Characters ---

**The Good People**  
Aeris (Air-is)  
Ashu (Ah-Shoo)....kinda like a sneeze......  
Kikyo (key-key-yo)  
Matsuri (Maut-su-re)  
Red XIII  
Felanna (Fell-on-ah)  
Brianna (Bree-on-ah)  
Vincent  


**The Bad People**  
Ayame (Eye-ah-may)  
Raya  
Others..  


******Street in Midgar******

Red and his son Ashu are strolling back from a trip to the item shop

Red : I can't believe how much Midgar has changed !

Ashu : What do you mean Daddy ? (A son !?!?! How the crap did that happen ???)

They continue walking down the streets of Midgar.

Red : Well Ashy (awwww), about 50 years ago when I was travelling around the world with Cloud and the others....

Ashu : CLOUD ! As in Cloud Strife !?!*gets excited*

Red : Yes Ashu, now don't interupt. Midgar used to be a depressing place under the cruel and heartless control of the Shinras. Although Midgar was a terrible place to live, and very depressing, a great number of people lived here; because it was the place they called home. But, after the battle against Sephiroth (^_^ Sephy-san), Meteor came and completely destroyed Midgar, It was bebuilt into what it is now about 15 years ago by Vincient Valentine, almost around the time Sabre was born.(haha Mayor Valentine)

Ashu: Daddy! I remeber you talkin about him before.

Red: Yes he was also with Cloud on our journey.

Ashu: How many people were with you, Dad?

Red: Well Cloud, of course. There was also Tifa,Barret,Aeris,Cait Sith,Yuffie,Cid,and Vincent.

Ashu: Wow! Thats alot of people

Red: Yes it was but we were glad to have so many friends around. Now lets get home before Sabre gets angry at us for not having these items home sooner.

******Red's House******

Red is by himself in his room thinking about the past. He looks up at his wall,which happens to display all the weapons and materia from the fight against Sephiroth.......

Red: I can't believe everyone is gone....first Aeris died on our journey, and Cloud,Tifa,and Barret died in the incident at Nibelheim when the Mt. Nibel reactor exploded. Cait Sith just disappeared, Cid eventually died from all that smoking and drinking (go figure). and Yuffie..........atleast she died of old age with children and a grandchild (ahhhhhh her as a mother and grandmother!!!!!!!! Scary). *sighs* But Matsuri.................

As Red was off lost in memories he failed to notice a pale glow the greenish-white materia under Aeris' staff

Aeris: Red..............Red XIII

Red: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH who's there? You voice is familiar but............Who are you ?!?!

Aeris: Poor poor Red, don't you remember Aeris

Red: Aeris ?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Aeris: Look at Holy, Red...

Red looks over at the materia and sees the "ghost of Aeris appear. The "ghost" walks over to a chair and sits down.

Aeris: This is a spirit projection of my body.... Red I came to tell you something......something I hope will relieve your pain. 

Red: Why should I listen to you !!!! Your last "visit" was most unwelcome and it isn't wanted now.

Aeris: I came to tell you that you shouldn't dwell on the past, distant or near present. None of us want you to grieve over our passing. Matsuri is especially worried about you.....

Red: Ma...Matsuri.......please Aeris.... leave......just go away... I can't deal with this right now

Aeris: If you wish for me to leave I will go, but I beg you to atleast go see Vincent and talk to him.. He may be able to help.  
Red: leave..........please

Aeris: Goodbye Red. If you or any of your family ever needs to talk to someone just hold Holy and think of me Aeris fades out of sight and Red collapses to the ground.

Red: .............Matsuri............

**End of the Prologue**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know. I know... it is really short. This is just some pathetic story I decided to write in my free time. I have about 5 chapters finished already...and they are EXTREMELY short and it will take me awhile to get them up. Please R&R. I can deal with flames but be nice about em....  
~Empress Riho~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Vincent,Aeris, or Red XIII. I made my own characters for Matsuri,San,Sabre,Kikyo,Ashu,Raya,Ayame,and several others and gave them names from different animes so I sorta own those. All in all just don't sue me cuz I am a poor highschool student with no cash. ^_^

On with the story.....................

******The Next Day******

Brianna: Dad !!!!! (He has a daughter too !!! How on earth.....*mumbles to self*)

Red: What is it Bre?

Brianna: Some guy with a red and black cape is here.

Red: ...........A red and black cape...........*quizical look*

Vincent walks up behind Brianna after she comes into the room

Vincent: Hello Red

Red: Long time no see "Mayor Valentine"

Vincent: Cut the crap Red. You know u don't have to call me that

Red: I know but it's worth it to see the look on your face. I see you haven't changed your wardrobe at all. Still wearing your cape.

Vincent: *faking a hurt look* Whats wrong with my cape ?

Red: Nothing....(stiffles laughter)

Vincent: Anyways down to buisness

Red: I knew you had a reason to visit; not just visiting an old friend

Vincent: I assume you saw Her.

Red immediatly knew who he was talking about and quickly went from happy to serious. He looked like he was in pain as he thought about their conversation.

Red: Brianna, please go find your brother and go shopping or something *hands her 8000 gil*

Brianna: OK!!!!!!! (hey shopping !!!!!!!!!!! I wanna go too. *runs after Brianna* Wait up! I wanna go toooooo!!)

Vincent: She is coming upon the age you know..................*looks at the disappearing figure of Brianna*

Red: *avoiding his last statement* Yes I saw Her. She appeared while I was looking at the Equipment from back then. The Holy Materia is her connection...

Vincent: I assumed as much. I saw her image near the pond behind my house. (house?! house?! you live in a MANSION) She said she spoke to you and that you send her away. Why on earth would you send her away?

Red: She......she brought up a painful subject for me....She..... brought up Matsuri.

Vincent: Matsuri..... you haven't spoken of her in almost five years.

Red: And I would prefer not to start. So lets speak about something else old friend. How is Kikyo doing? (hehehe- Vinny got a wife too. I am soooooooo evil ^^..atleast that is what my friends told me...that and that I'm a psychopath)

Vincent brightens up at her name

Vincent: She is doing great. She is about seven months pregnent now. Its supposed to be a litle girl. We've already picked out a name too..... we plan to name her Felanna.

Red glances down at Vincent's hands.

Red: I still can't believe you got that fake hand to replace that awful claw that Hojo gave you.

Vincent: Well when I met Kikyo I knew she was the one that could finally help me fill that empty place Lucrecia left. I knew one day we might have a child and I didn't want her or my child to deal with it.

Red and Vincent talked long into the night until Brianna and Ashu came back.

Brianna: Dad !!!! Look what I got *pulls out long white dress with billowly sleeves and a simple design of pale blue flowers around the neckline. She holds it against her and models it for him*

Red: It is very pretty on you, now is there any gil left over.

Brianna: *sheepish look* ummmmm...... not to much *hands over 500 gil*

Vincent: *laughs* It looks very good on you Brianna but maybe you should spend a little less next time huh.

Ashu: Yea. She spent the entire time shopping for dresses and gave me 1000 gil to go to the arcade.

Vincent: Well that sounds like fun because I love arcades. (*disturbed look* okkkk) Well I better get going or Kikyo will start to worry.

Red: Goodbye Vincent

As Vincent walks out the door and passes Red he whispers...."I told you she is growing up"...........and leaves.

******Vincent's House****** (For the last time it is a MANSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Kikyo is sitting in an easy chair, knitting a pair of small socks, and Vincent is standing behind her, waiting for Red and his children.

Kikyo: I can't believe it! Only two more months left before our little girl comes into the world. (awwwwwwww can't you just see the happy, glowing face of a soon to be mother)

Vincent: *hugs Kikyo* I know hun. Little Fellana is going to be perfect. I just know it. (Vincent...nice, soft, caring, and happy........*shivers*)

The doorbell to the house (grrrrrrrrrr don't make me repeat my self *anger marks pop out*) err........ ummm... mansion rings and Red, along with Sabre and Ashu, comes in. (much better. ^^ *anger mark goes bye bye*)

Ashu: *comes running in* Hiiiiiiii Kikyo !!!!

Kikyo: Hello Ashy *gives him a hug* and hello Brianna. And of course Red, how are you lately?

Red: I'm fine Kikyo, the important thing is how are you and your child doing?

Kiko: We're both fun!!! I can't wait to be a mother.

Sadness flashes across Red's face for a brief moment.

Red: Well I better get going, I just needed to bring Ashu and Brianna over. I have to hurry so I can get over to Choco Billy's ranch before dark.

Vincent: Good luck Red. I hope you make it to the canyon safely. Oh and please stop at Lucrecia's cave and tell her I still miss her and will never forget her, but no longer grieve to be with her. I have moved on and am love my wife very much. *smiles at Kikyo*

Red: Ok. I will be back in a month, maybe two depending on what needs done.

Ashu and Brianna: Goodbye Daddy. Have a safe trip *both hug him*

Red: By kids, be good and you'll get lots of gifts when I get back.

**End of Chapter 1**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know. I know... it is really short. This is just some pathetic story I decided to write in my free time so most of em will be short. *gasp* wonder what Vincent keeps hinting at about Sabre. *laughs* unfortunatly you won't find out till the later chapters so ya gotta come back if you want to find out what happens. Please R&R. Told ya before, I can deal with flames but be nice about em.....  
~Empress Riho~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Vincent,Aeris, or Red XIII. I made my own characters for Matsuri,San,Sabre,Kikyo,Ashu,Raya,Ayame,and several others and gave them names from different animes so I sorta own those. All in all Just don't sue me cuz I am a poor highschool student with no cash. ^_^

On with the story.....................

******Later that night******

Red: *sigh* Cosmos Canyon... that will take me almost 2 weeks to walk to. I really wish I didn't have to go...especially since Matsuri's anniversary is so close..I should be with Brianna and Ashu. (aww poor Red) Well I better hurry to the ranch.... I wonder if any of Choco's family are there.

******Castle Entala******

Raya: Perfect!!! Red XIII is travelling alone, so no one will be near his children to protect them...hmmmmm?

She looks into her mirror and sees Brianna and Vincent.

Raya: That is the power of the Death Child, but who is the man next to her. I must find out if he might pose a problem in my mission.... He's not that bad looking either..........

In the image a very obviously pregnant Kikyo walks in and kisses Vincent on the cheek

Raya: Grrrrrrrrr........that must be his wife. No matter, if I desire him I will get him... I ALWAYS get what I want. *evil grin and laugh*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh my god that was definitely not supposed to be that short!!!!!! I promise the next one will be lots longer..... It looked much longer when I wrote it (curses her large handwriting), but at least now there is somewhat of a plot to it. Raya is obviously ur current bad guy....errr ummm... girl, she is after Brianna and Vincent, she hates Kikyo already, and she doesn't even know about Ashu!!!!!! hahaha this might get interesting. Please R&R.....  
~Empress Riho~ 


End file.
